Holy Demon
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: Up for Adoption! The daughter of Inuyasha And Kagome turns out to be a rencarnation of a strang preistess, stronger than even midoriko. Will their duaghter accept her fate? OR will she run? KXI OCXOC Rated T
1. Chapter 1

5 Months Later…

It's been a little over a year an eight months since Kagome got her new form and for some reason she's been gaining weight each day. And as usual InuYasha the clueless wonder asked her, "Hey Kagome, why do you look so fat?" she said "I don't know! And I'm not fat!" Then she took a big breath and yelled, "SIT!" As she did so InuYasha's head hit the ground and then he lifted up his head saying, "What the hell was that for?" Then Mirochu explained why Kagome was mad at him for saying that she was fat. He said "InuYasha, think about what you said. You said that she looked FAT, women and the word fat doesn't go very good together." InuYasha said nothing. Mirochu said "You should go apologize to Kagome."

After that Kagome went to Kiaday's, to see what's wrong with her. She stood at the doorway and said "Kiaday, are you home?" Kiaday answers, "I'm home, but what brings yea here?" Kagome answered "For quite a few months now, I've been throwing up and gaining weight. So I was wondering if you could find out what's wrong with me?" Kiaday said "Oh!, there's nothing wrong with yea." Kagome said in a explosive tone, "You think that puking every day is normal? I've had to keep this from InuYasha and the others so they won't worry!" Kiaday said "Well yes for women who bare children." Kagome just stood there, with a wide-eyed look on her face. And the look on Kiaday's face that said, (You didn't know you were pregnant?) Kagome asked "You mean that I'm _pregnant_?" Kiaday said "Yes, but don't tell the others till the last minute." She asked "Why?" Kiaday answered "Because Niraku will surely try to kill any off spring you have, Kagome." Kagome asked "Okay, but who's the father?" Kiaday answered "We won't know till it's time."


	2. Chapter 2

After that she found Shippoe listening to the whole conversation. Kagome said "Shippoe…?" He said "Eh?, yes Kagome?," she asked "What did you hear?" Shippoe answered "N-nothing!, just that your going to have a kid." She gave a sigh and said "Okay, I'll let you know my secret, but you can't tell anyone. Especially InuYasha." He asked "Why?" Kagome answers "Lets just say I have a pretty good guess on who the dad is." Shippoe said "You think… that InuYasha is the ….? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Then all of a sudden InuYasha was standing in the doorway. InuYasha said "What's so funny Shippoe?" Shippoe said "Eh? I-InuYasha I didn't know you were there?" InuYasha asked "Kagome, I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier. Will you forgive me?" All Kagome did was smile and give him a nod. She was worried that he might have heard that she was pregnant and that she thought that he was the father. After that he left and she didn't see him till later on that night. That day Kagome made a promise that she would have the baby there in the feudal era.

It's the end of the ninth month and Kagome's expecting the baby any day now. Right now she's at her house getting ready to go back to the feudal era when the time came… She said "Mom!, remember what I told you when I got home?" Mia said "Yah, why?… oh!, you mean it's time?" Kagome answers "Yes, it's time. Can you hurry and get me to the well?" Mia said "But why not go to the hospital?" she answered "No, I said I wanted to have the baby at Kiaday's." Mia said "Well… okay, just tell your friend with the ears to come get your bag okay?" Kagome answers "Okay, and Mom, tell Sota that he's an uncle, okay?" She said "Okay." They walked as fast as they could to the well house, but as soon as they got to the door her water broke. So they hurried down the stairs and Kagome sat in the edge of the well. Then Mia said, "On the count of three, one…two…three!"

Mean while at the village Kiaday told the others the secret Kagome kept from everyone. Kiaday said "I have something to tell you all. You must listen too InuYasha, it's about Kagome." InuYasha started to get worried when she said it was about Kagome. So he asked "What about Kagome?"

Kiaday put it bluntly and said "Kagome bears a child." Everyone at the same time said "WHAT!" Mirochu asked "But how?" Kiaday answered "I do not know, but Kagome said that it was almost time for the baby to come. So I need InuYasha and Songo to wait at the well, because Kagome won't be able to climb up it. So she'll need to be carried. So Songo make sure to bring Keyrara. InuYasha, you'll need to put her on Keyrara's back and bring her here. So hurry and go."

Shippoe asked "Kiaday, what can I do?" Kiaday said "Shippoe, you can be the look out and tell me when they arrive." Then Mirochu asked "What assistance can I be?" Kiaday said "Mirochu you can get clean sheets and hot water." He said "Okay." All of a sudden Shippoe said "Kiaday!, here they come!" Then Kiaday said "Mirochu, hurry on the hot water and sheets!" Songo asked "Where should we lay her down?" Kiaday said "Over here." Kagome said in a weak voice, "Thank you Kiaday." She said "Easy child. Songo, can you make sure InuYasha doesn't come in till I say?" Songo nodded and stood in front of the door.

Then Kiaday said "Okay Kagome, on the count of three…one…two…three! Push!" At that moment Kagome thought she would die from the horrible pain that she felt. All she could do was scream. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Kagome barely heard InuYasha yell her name. He said "Kagome!" Songo said "No InuYasha, men can not enter the birthing room, it is forbidden." InuYasha said "I don't care if it's forbidden. I'm going to see if Kagome is okay!" Right before he walked through the door Kagome said heavily, "No, InuYasha…you shouldn't… come running every…time I scream. So just wait till… you can see me… okay?" InuYasha said "Fine…" Kiaday said "Oh! Here it comes, one more push!" She screamed again "Aaaaahhhh!" Kiaday said "It's a girl!" When Kagome heard that it was a girl, she began to cry. And the one question that she asked since she found out she was pregnant, was who was the father. The answer was right before her eyes. The baby cried "Wwaaahhhh!" she asked "Kiaday, can you tell InuYasha that he can come in now?" Kiaday nodded and went out the door to go tell InuYasha that he can see her.

He came in with the same look he did when she was shot a year ago. InuYasha said "Kagome are you….!" Kagome knew what he was going to say so she answered "Yes, I'm fine. Would you like to hold her?" She never saw InuYasha so speechless since they first met. When she asked him all he did was nod. Kagome could tell that he was happy and yet scared. After a little while InuYasha handed the baby back to her and said "You should get some rest, you've had a long day." Then he left. From what Kagome could hear Songo, Mirochu, and Shippoe were asking questions like "Is it a girl?" "Is it a boy?" or "Who's the father?" InuYasha said in a calm voice, "See for yourselves tomorrow." After that, she heard him leave the village.

And this is what happened while InuYasha was running … He said "That half demon baby back there is my… But how? I don't know where to go from here, but I can't go back right now. I need to be away from them for now. But where could I go? I know the only place left for me… Tiotoesi's." So it took most of the night to get there but he didn't have a choice.

When InuYasha got there he stepped through the door and said "Hey Tiotoesi, are you here?" Tiotoesi said "Yes, I'm here. You don't have to yell, I'm not deaf!" InuYasha asked "Where's Miyoga?" Miyoga said "I'm here master InuYasha." Miyoga jumped on to InuYasha's chest and said "Oh, how I've missed you!" Miyoga then drank a little bit of his blood. InuYasha said "I doubt it…" he then slapped Miyoga off his chest. Then he said "I-I have something to tell you, but isn't easy for me to say." Then Tiotoesi got the wrong idea and said "I'm glad your apologizing for all those times you hit me." Then InuYasha hit Tiotoesi and said in an eritated voice "No!, it's something else!"

He sat back down and with an embarrassed look and said "I-I have a daughter." At the same time Tiotoesi and Miyoga said "What?" Tiotoesi said "When?" InuYasha answered "Today at Kiaday's." Then Miyoga said "Who's the mother?" InuYasha answered "K-Kagome…" Then Miyoga sat down and said "I knew master InuYasha and Lady Kagome would be together." Tiotoesi asked again "When was the child born?" InuYasha answered more specifically. "At sunset, why?" Miyoga answered "Because that's when Lady Kagome…" Then InuYasha finished the sentence for Miyoga "Kagome transforms into a half demon… but she wasn't a half demon when I saw her because she changed right after I left."

Then Tiotoesi says "Then another half demon is born into the Great Dog Demon family." Then InuYasha says "You make it sound like that's a bad thing." Then Miyoga clarifies it for him. "Well in the future it may be. You see, you have in you very strong demon blood and Lady Kagome has very strong priestess blood. So as the child grows she will have some trouble with both." Then Tiotoesi says "But unlike you, she will not only have a mother to raise her. Will she InuYasha?" All InuYasha said was "No… I'll be leaving now." Miyoga then says "We'll come to see the child in the morning." Tiotoesi said "Now is the time to Beware your brother, Seshomero." InuYasha said "Why should I beware Seshomero?" Miyoga answered "Because a new moon is coming and Lady Kagome will be tired for some time." InuYasha said "Okay, I'll avoid Seshomero till Kagome is well again."

It was the middle of the night when InuYasha got back. Kagome was still awake when she heard him come back. He came in and watched the baby so she could get some sleep.

In the morning Tiotoesi and Miyoga came to see the baby. They said that she is going to be very strong. After that Kagome asked InuYasha to watch her so she could sleep. He nodded and then she fell asleep. Kagome couldn't imagine what InuYasha was thinking that whole week she was in bed, but he checked up on her lots of times. Sometimes he would watch the baby so she could get some rest.

It's been over two weeks since Kagome had the baby and she was getting tired of being in bed all day, so Kagome decided to get out of bed that day before they left. InuYasha said "Kagome, you shouldn't try to push yourself." Kagome exclaimed, "It's been over two weeks! I'm board. Sick and tired of sitting in bed all day! So I'm getting up today." The first time Kagome barley got off the bed. The second time she was off the ground, then fell and the third time She stood up and then She fell. But before Kagome could hit the ground, InuYasha caught her. When Kagome looked up at him and then their eyes met. She knew he was trying to tell her something so She inquired to him. "What's wrong, InuYasha?" He said "Huh?, C-can you ask Kiaday if she can watch the baby?" She said "Sure. Kiaday?, can you watch the baby for a few minutes so I can talk to InuYasha?" Kiaday answered, "Yes, but yea shouldn't be to long because it's almost time to feed her." Kagome said "Okay it won't be long.

'So what is it you wanted to talk about?" InuYasha answered "First can we go somewhere else?" She replied "Okay, but where?" InuYasha said, "I don't know! The tree of ages?" She said "Okay…" InuYasha then said "Here get on my back, I'll carry you." Kagome said, "No, it's okay I can walk." InuYasha says, "You can barely stand, so get on." She said, "Okay." It was so strange that he insisted on Kagome ridding on his back. She looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't an imposter, so Kagome got on his back and then they went towards the sacret tree.

When they got there, Kagome sat on one of the trees' roots waiting for him to start talking. Then InuYasha said "Kagome…" She said "Yah?" He continues, "Since we have a kid, shouldn't we name her?" Kagome answered "Yes, but what should her name be?" InuYasha said "Tia…" Kagome said "What?" He answers "The infant's name should be Tia." She said, "It's a perfect name for her. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

InuYasha then says, "The usual way you have a child is that your married before you have a kid, but instead we had one before so…" Then she said "Yes… that was the way it used to be, but in my time lots of people have kids before they wed." He asked, "Really?" Kagome said, "Yes." Then InuYasha said, "K-Kagome, I wanted to ask you…" She said "Yes?…" Then he blurted out, "Will you be my side forever?" Kagome then gasped "InuYasha…" Then at that moment InuYasha turned to look at her. Kagome must have been turned pink when he said that. Then he walked over and hugged her. Her heart was pounding like crazy. She looked up and for the first time she hugged him back. She knew that she couldn't date Hojo. So she said "Yes…" When they got back Kagome talked to InuYasha and they decided to have the wedding in seven days time. (That's one week in the feudal era) Kagome also told InuYasha that they would have one at the Hicaroshi shrine in two weeks also. Then they left to Kagome's house to tell her mom about everything.

Kagome got on InuYasha's back and had Tia in her arms then they jumped in the well. When they got to her house she stepped in the door way and said "Mom, I'm home. And InuYasha is with me!" Mia said "Kagome!, your home! And you brought your friend with the ears. I'll go make some tea!" Then Kagome said "Mom, we need to talk." Mia said "Okay." And gave her a smile. They sat down and began to talk. Mia said "Honey, who's baby are you holding?" Kagome answered "Mom, meet your granddaughter, Tia." Mia then said, "You mean…? But she looks a year old!"

InuYasha explained why the Tia looked a year old. He said, "Half demon children don't grow up the same way human kids do. A month is like a year to them, so they grow like that till they reach seventeen. After they reach seventeen they grow slower. Then two years are a year for a half demon." Then Kagome got up the courage to tell her about her and InuYasha. Kagome asked, "InuYasha, can you watch Tia for a moment?" He gave a nod and she than took her mom into the kitchen to speak privately with her. Kagome said, "Mom, InuYasha is my husband." She said "Your only 17! And you already have a faïence, and a baby!" Kagome asked, "Is that bad?" Mia answered "Well no, its just a bit overwhelming for me is all." Then they went back into the living room and talked for a long time.

After they all stopped talking, Kagome and InuYasha left to the feudal era.

A week pasted, InuYasha and Kagome were wed. Then Kohga came, and scared away the villagers that were invited to the wedding. InuYasha said "Hey mangy wolf!, what are you doing here?" He answered "I'm here to see Kagome, stupid." Kagome got out from behind InuYasha and said "Kohga, I'm in the middle of something right now." He said "I don't care! I wanted to see my bride. And what's going on here?" Kagome asked InuYasha, "Should we tell him?" InuYasha said "Yah, maybe this will finally shut the stink'en wolf up!" Kohga said "Tell me what?" Kagome said "Kohga, this is my wedding you ran into…" Kohga said "Wedding? To who?" InuYasha said "Me! you moron! Now beat it!"

Kohga gave Kagome the most disappointed look and said "Kagome, how could you?" She said, "You're a really nice guy Kohga, but your never here and I have a baby to take care of-" Kohga said "Wait a minute, did you just say that you have a kid to take care of?" Kagome answered "Hmhm." He asked "Can I at least see it?" InuYasha said "No! I don't want my daughter smelling like a sweaty wolf!" Kohga said "It's your kid?" He said " Yah! So get lost!" Kohga said "Fine, but the only thing that's keeping me from fighting you is the baby. I'll see you again Kagome." After that he ran off and Kagome didn't see him again for a long time.

Anyway another week pasted by and they had another wedding at Hicaroshi shrine. Then Kagome had to break it to friends the whole truth about her fake illnesses; about InuYasha being a half demon; about Tia; about the wedding; about Norikoe being Yasha. (InuYasha and Seshomero's little sister) and about her new form. After Kagome told them, they wouldn't believe her, so she had to make them believe. So she said "Wait till it's dark and I'll show you."

Three hours later… Lia said "Kagome, is it time yet?" She said "Just a few more minutes…" The she transformed, Kagome said, "Tada! What do you think? You don't think that I look like a freak do you?" Lina said "No, not at all!" Tora said, "We think you look beautiful!" Kira asked, "Can we see the baby now?"

She said "Okay, but first I want you to meet her father. InuYasha!, come over here and bring Tia too!" Lina said "It's a girl?" Kagome answered "Yes, it's a girl." InuYasha came over and said "What is it Kagome?" She said "I wanted you to meet my friends…Lina,(Hi.) Tora,(Hi.) and Kira, (Hello.)" InuYasha said "….. Shouldn't we get back to finding the jewel shards?" She said "Yes, but it's our wedding. Relax or I might say s…" InuYasha said "Eh?, okay I'll relax." Tora said "Kagome, isn't he your badass boyfriend who would cheat on you?" Kagome said "NO! That's someone else!" Kira said "Now I know why she didn't give up on you." Lina said "Yah, he's cute!" Tora said "Not cute, hot!" InuYasha started to get scared when Kagome's friends started to hit on him. He said "A Kagome, your friends are creeping me out. So I'm going over to your Mom." And with a big jump he was at the other side of the shrine. Kagome couldn't believe that InuYasha would be scared of three boy crazy girls. She gave a sigh and went back to talking to her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

A year and five months later…

It's been over a month since they left to find Niraku, but so far they've had no luck. It's Tia's seventeenth birthday and she's grown more beautiful each day. Since half demon children grow to an equivalent one month is the same as one years, they gave her a birthday party every month. One day Tia asked "Mom, when can I learn to fight?" Kagome answered "I don't know, what do think InuYasha?" InuYasha said "Ah, let her learn, because we don't know when Niraku will strike at us." She said "Well I guess it's okay. So what would you like to learn first?" Tia answered "I want to learn one of father's attacks, like the one with the claws." Kagome said "Well either ask your father or you can wait till tonight."

Tia said "I'll ask dad. Dad, can you teach me how to do Blades of Blood?" He said "Well I can teach you just that one, but then you make your own. Okay?" Tia said "Okay. So what do I do first?" InuYasha said "First you have to have a wound in order to use Blades of Blood." Tia said "Owe, okay now what?" He said "Then make sure you have blood in your hand then have target and say Blades of Blood as you throw it at your target." Tia said "Okay,… Blades of blood! I did it!" InuYasha said "Not bad, a little practice and you'll be a pro." Tia said "Thanks Dad! Mom, can I go for a walk?" Kagome said "Sure, just be back by dark." She said "Okay…" Kagome added, "And don't for get you staff." Tia said "I won't, see you in a while!" Once Tia was in the woods Kagome said "Shippoe?" He answered, "Yes, Kagome?" She said "Can you watch over Tia for me?, But don't let her see you okay?" Shippoe said, "You can count on me Kagome!"

Then he ran in the forest and from what Shippoe told Kagome, she was walking to the coast to make a new fighting move, when a small tornado came towards her. Tia took out her staff and jumped in a tree to see who it was. It was Kohga! He stopped and said "I thought I smelt that mutt around here?" Then Tia jumped out of the tree and said "I'm not a mutt, and who are you? Are you the wind sorceress Kagura? And how did you get those jewel fragments?" Kohga said "No, do I look like a girl to you?" She said no then he answered her other questions. "I'm Kohga, leader of the wolf tribe. And these jewel shards that you sensed…" Tia interrupted and said "I didn't sense them, I saw them when you running. Anyway you were saying?" He continued "I got them from a one of the Birds of Paradise that was attacking my tribe about two years ago. And you?" She answered, "I'm Tia, garden of Hicaroshi shrine and the Bone Eater's Well."

Kohga then said out of the blue, "Your quite beautiful in the moon light." Tia said "Thank you, and I'm sorry for the trouble I have given you." She bowed low and then gasped, "Oh! it's almost dusk. I must be going now." Then he said "Wait I have something to tell you." Tia said "Well… okay but please hurry, I promised my mother that I would be home by dark." Kohga said "Your going to be my woman." Tia said "B-but we just met! And you don't tell a girl that she's yours! You have to ask!" He said "Dose it really matter?" She said "Yes it dose!"

Then Tia started to argue with Kohga and then he grabbed her arm. That's when he crossed the line… Tia said "Please let go, your hurting me!" Kohga said "I'll never let you go." Tia tried to tug out her arm from his grip, in hopes that in would get her free. But it didn't, so with her other hand she scratched his face and Then he let go of her arm. Kohga said "You… how could you ?" Tia held her arm and said "You gave me no other choice! You wouldn't let go of my arm!" Then he said "I'll get you for this!"

Then Shippoe came running out of the forest and yelled "InuYasha!" InuYasha said "What is it?" Shippoe said gasping for breath, "Tia, Kohga, fighting!" InuYasha said "Come on Kagome!" Kagome said "Right!" She jumped on InuYasha's back and they went looking for Tia.

When they first got there all Kagome could see was the jewel shards and Tia's necklace. They could only hear them. Kagome saw that they were fighting at high speed. Then InuYasha yelled "Tia!" Kohga and Tia stopped to take a rest. Kagome saw that Tia's right arm was covered in blood and it was laying limp at her side. Kohga's leg had a huge gash in it, like the jewel shard was taken out. Then Kagome found the jewel shard by a bush and took it.

Then Kohga said "Heh, so you came to see me fight, Kagome?" She answered "No Kohga, I came to see if my daughter was all right." Kohga said "I thought I knew your beauty." Tia snarled, "My beauty will be your demise!" Kohga said "Not if my foot gets crushes it!" InuYasha said, "Not if I can help it!" Kagome said "No InuYasha, this is Tia's fight." InuYasha said "But she'll get killed!" Kagome said "No she won't, because Tia's my daughter." Then they started to fight again…

Then Kohga kicked Tia hard enough to where she was out cold for a few seconds. And in those few seconds he tried to get to InuYasha, but Tia woke up just in the nick of time. She said "Uh? No!" Some sort of red light came out of Tia's nails and hit Kohga in his right arm. After that they started to fight again. But this time when Kohga kicked at Tia, his foot got caught in her necklace that sealed her demon blood and broke it. At that Moment Kagome could see Tia's whole body pulsing. Her demon blood was awakening.

Kagome couldn't see her face but she could sense the demon. She asked "InuYasha… what should we do?" The look on his face was like he didn't know. In his mind he _said (Damnit I wish I knew!_) Kagome didn't know what else to do so she ran towards her, but Kohga grabbed Kagome to stop her. She said "Let me go Kohga! Tia needs me! Tia! Tia!"

After that Kagome saw Tia's demonic aura disappearing. At first she didn't know what happened, but then Kagome remembered that she's a priestess and has purifying powers, then Tia should have purifying powers also. Tia wasn't letting her demonic side take over her heart.

She then stood up and looked at us. Her eyes weren't red but her beautiful blue as always. The only thing that told them that Tia was a full demon, were the two purple marks on the left and right sides of her face. Then it looked like she was going to say something but didn't. She walked up toward Kohga, pushed him away from Kagome, and then stopped to grab him by his throat then lifted him off the ground.

Tia got real close to his face and said "If you ever so much as think of tiring to kill my dad, I will be the last thing your eyes will ever see." For the first time ever Kagome saw fear in Kohga's eyes. She couldn't tell if Tia was bluffing or serious, but all she knew was that Tia was furious at Kohga. Then she threw Kohga at a tree.

Then came over to see if InuYasha was okay. Tia asked "Dad you okay?" InuYasha nodded. Then Tia came over to see if Kagome was okay. She asked "Mom, are you okay?" Kagome said "Y-yes." Tia asked "Can you fix my necklace?" Kagome answered "I might be able to." Then she asked out of the blue, "And could you ask Kiaday if she can get a necklace of subjugation for me?" She said "Sure, I think she might have one." Tia said "Okay then I'm going to take a nap now." And then she fell to the ground, but before she hit the ground InuYasha caught her. He picked her up and carried her to Kiaday's. Kagome stayed behind for a minute to get Kohga on her back. Even though Kagome is part demon, she's also a girl. And girl demons are strong, but not as strong as guy demons. So Kagome put Kohga on her back and ran to Kiaday's. It didn't take that long for Kagome to catch up to InuYasha.

When they got to Kiaday's, Kagome told InuYasha that she would have to fix up Kohga. And he didn't agree with her too well… He said "Why the hell would you want to help that ungrateful, womanizing wolf anyway?" Kagome said "He's not a womanizer, and I'm just being kind that's all. Why do you hate Kohga so much? I mean I married you instead of Kohga." InuYasha answered "I don't hate him, I just don't trust him that's all. Especially when he's around you." She asked "I don't under stand. What do you mean when he's around me?"

At that moment Songo and Mirochu came back from looking for any news on Niraku. Songo said "Kiaday!, we're back." Mirochu said "It's been very t-tiresome!" Songo said "What happened?" Kagome answered "Tia was out for a walk and ran into Kohga and they started fighting. A now this…" Kagome give's a sigh then says, "She's just like her father, never puts down a fight."

\

Then Kagome asked "Kiaday, can you make a necklace of subjugation for Tia?" Kiaday said "Yes, but why for Tia?" Kagome said "Before Tia went out cold, she asked me to make a necklace of subjugation." Songo put in, "I wonder why Tia thinks she needs one?" InuYasha said "She dose…" Kagome gasped, "InuYasha…" Then he continued "The next time her demonic powers awake it could be a lot worse." Mirochu said "But unlike you InuYasha, she was able to talk freely and so then her heart wasn't consumed by her demonic power." They talked about Tia, InuYasha, and Kagome. It took awhile to figure out all about Kagome's spiritual powers and InuYasha's demonic powers. Then Kagome started to get confused and wanted to go home.

All of a sudden Tia wakes up, she said "Huh? Were am I?" InuYasha said "Your at Kiaday's." Tia then said "W-where's mom?" Kagome said "I'm right here with you so don't worry, okay?" Tia said "Okay…" Then she fell back to sleep. About an hour later almost everyone went to sleep, except Kagome. She was too worried about Tia to sleep. So she looked out the window and saw a full moon that ment that InuYasha would be a human in the next week or so.

The next morning Kagome wakes up and finds Tia gone. She ran out side and saw InuYasha. She ran up to him and said "InuYasha, where's Tia?" InuYasha said "Cool it Kagome. She's right over there." She looked to where he was pointing and saw her talking to Kohga. Then she said "Where's Shippoe?"

It was noon and still no sign of Shippoe. Then all of a sudden Tia says "I'm going to go look for Shippoe." Everyone was surprised when that Tia said that. Kagome said "But you're not fully healed yet." Tia said "But Mom, Shippoe is my uncle isn't he?" Kagome said "Um, Tia Shippoe isn't your uncle… Sota is." Songo even tried to help out a little she said "You see Tia, Sota is Kagome's little brother and Shippoe is an old friend. Sometimes old friends can be considered as an uncle or an aunt." Then Kagome said "And besides your wounds haven't healed yet." Tia said that she didn't care if her wounds had healed or not. She just wanted to find her friend. Then ran off.

Tia thought, "Why am I running from my own parents? This is silly, I'm going to go and apologize to them." Just then there was a strange light appeared. It was really beautiful. Tia said "What's that light? Pretty…. No!, snap out of it Tia!" Then she heard some whispering coming from a bush. She said "Who-Who's there? Show yourself!" The bush said "Okay just don't hurt us…" Tia said "Okay." Then these little creatures came out of a bush. They looked like little humans with wings. Tia asked them "What are you?" They said "Don't you know?" She said "NA-uh.'' They said "We're pixies."

Mean while at the village… Kagome said "We should go after her." InuYasha said "Why worry? I mean she'll be back." Mirochu said "InuYasha, she's just being a mother." InuYasha said "Well can't she just stop being one for one minute?" Kagome said "InuYasha, you're so stubborn! Grrrr!"

After that Kagome ran off into the forest. That's when a bandit came and grabbed her from behind. He said "I've got you now little girl!" What was going through her mind was this (_Little girl? Why that smelly, over groan trash heap! But wait, I can't do anything till I change into my form. This is my last resort. I've got to brush my teeth after this!_) So the only thing she could do, was to bite him. So he would let go of her. He said "Ahhh!" Then Kagome ran away from him. After that she said "I've got to get back to InuYasha, or try to hide till its night! But he's right behind me! InuYasha!"

Back at Kiaday's… InuYasha said "Huh?, That sounded like Kagome." Mirochu said "You better go find her." InuYasha said "Right." He sniffed around in the forest and then he caught the sent of the bandit. He said "Yuck! That's one bad smelling human!" But Kagome's sent was mixed with it so that ment she's being chased by the fowl smelling human.

The Bandit was right behind Kagome! Then she tripped over a rock and that's when he got her with his sword. Kagome screamed "Ahh!" Kagome had to keep running. So she could see InuYasha, Tia, and the others again. Then she fell down a small cliff and hit her back on a bolder. He came running down the cliff like it was a steep hill. Then the bandit tried to get her with his sword a second time, but didn't. She dogged it and had enough breath for one good yell. So Kagome yelled InuYasha's name once more, "InuYasha!" That was the only thing she could think of at that time. Kagome was hoping that InuYasha had heard her.

InuYasha did hear her and yelled back, "Kagome!"

She was right! He did hear her and all she had to do was to follow the direction in where InuYasha's voice was coming from. The problem was that his voice came from the other side of the gorge. The bandit finaly caught up with Kagome and said "Your pretty fast girly." He breathed very heavy and then said "But now you have no where to run." The bandit started walking towards Kagome, then she started backing up to the edge. He grabbed her again and Kagome pushed him away, but she ended up pushing herself off the gorge. Kagome started falling, but before Kagome hit the river at the bottom of the gorge, she yelled for InuYasha. "InuYasha!" Then she hit the water. The impact was so strong that she blacked out. Before Kagome completely blacked out, she heard InuYasha call her name.

InuYasha yelled "Kagome!" He said in his mind… (_She's got to be close._) He jumped over the gorge and only saw the bandit. He landed and said "Huh? Where is she ? Where is Kagome?" The bandit said "Who?" InuYasha got really mad and lifted the guy off his feet and said "The girl you were chasing! Now where is she?" The man started to say "I wasn't…" InuYasha said "Look I can kill you right now. So you can tell me where she is now or I could kill you. Witch is it?" The bandit said "Sh-she fell off the edge!" InuYasha said "What?" He ran to the edge and called out Kagome's name again. "Kagome!"

When Kagome woke up as it started to snow. She didn't know where she was or what happened. Kagome tried to speak but all that came out was a squeak. She made a fire to try to keep warm even though it didn't do much good. At least if InuYasha is looking for her, he can see the fire. She stoked up the fire and tried to go to sleep.

Mean while in the forest … a pixy said "Oh, winter has come early this year!" Tia said "What's wrong?" Another pixy said "We must go South for the winter." Tia said "Oh…I see. Well good bye!" The pixies said "Bye!" In Tia's mind she said "_Well I should get back now…. Mom must be worried about me_." Tia walked till it was almost night. Then she caught site of the village lights and ran the rest of the way. When she got to the door she said "Mom! I'm home!" Then Songo came out and said "Tia, your back!" Tia asked "Songo, where's my mom?" Songo answered "She went out looking for you." Tia the asked "What about dad?" Mirochu said as he came through the door, "He went to find your mom. It started snowing about an hour ago. So it may slow InuYasha down." Tia mumbled, "Oh…"


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the gorge… InuYasha got really mad and said "You bastard! You killed her! You killed Kagome! You'll die for this!" Then InuYasha took out his sword and was about to kill the man when he said "Wait!, there's a river at the bottom of the gorge, it ends a mile down stream. From there is five miles of river beach! So she might be alive!" InuYasha said "For your sake I hope so… and if your lying, I will hunt you down no matter where you are."

Then with out another word InuYasha ran down the river, looking for Kagome. Little dose he knows, that he will find her sooner than he thinks. InuYasha thought, _"Damn this snow! I can't barely smell anything! Kagome please be okay. What will I tell Tia if I can't find you? Huh? What's that light? It's a fire. I wonder who…?"_

Kagome woke up coughing and was up for just a few minutes to get a drink and put wood on the fire. She tried to talk but all that came out this time was a whisper and her eyes were frozen shut from her tears. Kagome was so numb that she couldn't feel that her leg was broken and the two cuts on her arm froze shut as well. After that Kagome went back to sleep. She didn't notice that InuYasha was watching her. Then InuYasha said in a whisper, "Kagome…"

He sighed and took Kagome back to Kiaday's. Kagome swore that she heard Tia's voice.

Tia said "Kiaday! Mom and dad are back!" Then Kiaday said "Tia please go to your room." Tia argued "But Kiaday-!" Mirochu said "Tia don't argue with your elders." The she said "Okay…" Songo said "Mirochu get lots of blankets for her. She's freezing." InuYasha said "Is there anything we can do to help her heal?" Kiaday said "Yes, there's a herb to the west of here that can heal her, it's over by Fu RI shrine." He said "I'll go get the herb." Kiaday said "Very well then InuYasha here is the herb that I need. You can smell it to get the sent so it will be easier to find in the forest."

He sniffed at it a few times and the was out the door.

InuYasha said as he ran into the forest, "I've got to be fast. There's the herb that Kiaday talking about." Then InuYasha caught the sent of Seshomero… InuYasha said "That's Seshomero's sent! I can't waist any time fighting him now!" Seshomero came walking up and said "You are a descries to our family. I will kill you and take your Tetsiga." InuYasha said "Not on your life, Seshomero!" Then Seshomero said "Then die."

Tia sunk out of her room to help InuYasha collect herbs. As she was walking she said "I hope father will let me help him, because I can tell which herbs are right and that herb that Kiaday needs has a counter part that smells the same. Huh? What's that noise? It sounds like fighting." Then Tia forgot all about the noise that she heard, when she caught InuYasha's sent. When his sent got stronger she started to run till she found him. She said "Dad! I came to help you gather herbs. Huh? D-a-d….! You're injured! Who are you ? I warned all demons & humans who tried to hurt him will die!" Tia saw InuYasha lying on the ground with a wound through his back. He was face down in a pool of blood.

Then Seshomero said "Hmp, pathetic half bread. I am Lord Seshomero. Step a side half bread, or I will kill you as well." Tia said angrily "I'm Tia and I will not step aside for you or any other man! Since you have caused him so much pain, I shall enjoy killing you, Prepare to die!" In Tia's mind she said "I can feel it, the demonic aura in me. I have to use the power now!" Then all of a sudden Tia was glowing and then she transformed… She roared with might "Rrrrrraaaahhh!" Seshomero said in his mind "So she can use her demonic powers at will. This is very strange for a half bread to be able to do so." Then Tia said In a loud voice, "NOW DIE!" Then Tia and Seshomero engaged in battle for InuYasha's sword.

InuYasha was still on the ground and then he slowly regained conciseness. During the battle, Tia's sword transformed and it was Known as the Ichiga, sword of protection. Seshomero said "The Ichiga… one of the four strongest swords in the world. Since one was sent to hell, there are now three. I must have it. Give me the Tetsiga an Ichiga and I will spire your lives." Tia said "Then I will keep you from the swords with my life and I will slay you!" Then they went back to fighting. InuYasha woke up and saw Tia fighting Seshomero. He said "Huh?….!"

Then Tia looked to over at InuYasha and said "Oh!, he's awake! I've got to kill him fast." She jumped into a tree and hind to give her enough time to put some of her blood on the blade. Then she jumped out and got Seshomero in the leg with her sword. When Tia got to her feet and said "Ha, ha! I can kill you at any time now. The blade was covered in my blood, now I have complete control over your body. Any last words before you die?" Seshomero said nothing. Then InuYasha cried "Tia stop!" Tia said "Yes, sir." She moved her hand in a strange way and then let the blood hit the ground. Then Seshomero telaported to some where else. After that Tia put InuYasha on her back and carried him to Kiaday's.

When Tia reached the village, she gave a sigh of relief and then Tia ran faster to old Kiaday's. When Tia got through the door Kiaday said "What happened?" She answered "He got into a fight with a demon named Seshomero and when I got there he was laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Seshomero was standing over him and then I fought him. But when dad woke up and then told me to stop. So I did what he said. The coward telaported to somewhere else." Songo said "You fought him and you defeated him, to the point of running away?" Tia said "I guess, I don't really know what happed when I was fighting him. But I do remember feeling full demon aura inside me and used it." Then Kiaday said "I still need the herb now more than ever." Out of the blue Tia said, "Where do I get the herb?" Kiaday answered "The herb that I need is by the river at Fu RI shrine." Tia asked "Can you draw a picture of it for me?" Kiaday drew the picture of the herb and Tia left to find the herb for Kagome and InuYasha.

After she left the village she soon found the herb she was looking for, but the only problem was that there was another herb that looked the same as the one she picked. So to figure out witch herb was the right one she made a cut on each of her arms and put the herb on either arm. She found out that the herb on her right arm was the right one.

After she picked enough herbs to last a month for both her mom and dad. Tia then heard a strange noise coming from the East Side of the forest. When Tia looked she soon found Shippoe hanging from a small tree branch, while a strange looking demon was heating a pot of water. Tia quickly sprung into action. She said "Let the fox demon go and you won't die." The demon chuckled the cut the rope that Shippoe was hanging from. Tia quickly untied him and took off her the top half of her fighting gee. (No, she wasn't half naked. A fighting gee has two layers on the top half.)

Then Tia put Shippoe in the top half of her gee and tied it acrossed her chest. Then the demon lunged at her with his sword, Tia dogged it and hit him in the head with her staff. Then she took apart her staff and inside was the sword she asked Tiotoesi to make. Tia fought for a long time, till she put her sword at the demon's throat and said "I will kill you right here, but before I do I want one question answered … What is your name?" The demon answered "My name is Garlo, the demon of the East." Tia said "Well Garlo, you'll pay the price of trying to eat one of my friends. YOUR LIFE! Shippoe close your eyes. I don't want you to see this." Shippoe whispered, "Okay…" Tia then slit the demon's throat. The demon fell limp to the ground. She left the demon on there and went towards the village.

On their way back to the village it started getting dark so she decided to make camp for the night and said "Shippoe, it's getting dark, so I'm going to make camp for the night. For dinner I'm going to catch some fish, but first I need to get a fire stared and get some wood an more herbs." So Tia went in the forest to get wood to make a fire and to gather more herbs for Shippoe's wounds and her own. Not too long after the fire was started and the fish were cooking. Tia got working on Shippoe's cuts on his back and arms. Tia said "Okay Shippoe, this may sting a bit." Shippoe just twitched a bit when she put the herbs on his wounds.

A while latter Tia said "The fish are done. Here Shippoe, careful it's hot." After they ate it started to snow. So they moved the camp into the hollow trunk of a tree to spend the night. Tia tore off some bark to make a door so the cold wind wouldn't get in.

When morning came, Tia woke up, then yawned "Shippoe, wake up. We need to get breakfast ready then head home. Shippoe? Hey Shippoe are you all right?" Tia put her hand on his head to see if he had a tempter. Tia said "Ouch, he's burning up. I've got to get him back to the village and fast!" So Tia put out the fire and went on her way towards the village.

Finally Tia saw that the village in site and ran with glee. When she entered the village she started to yell for Kiaday. "Kiaday! Kiaday!" When Tia got there, she was already waiting outside for her. Kiaday said "Where has yea been?" Tia answered "That's not important right now, Shippoe needs help." Kiaday looked at Shippoe then said "Don't worry child, he just needs rest and medicine." Then Tia asked "How's my parents?" Kiaday answered "Kagome still needs lots of rest and the herbs you brought, but I think she'll be okay." Then Tia asked "And dad?" Kiaday looked toward the forest with a depressed look and said "InuYasha is at the sachet tree, by the Bone Eater's Well." After a moment Tia didn't say anything then said "Oh…" After she had some tea, Tia went to see how InuYasha was doing.

Tia walked to the well and saw InuYasha starring at the stars then at the well. After a few moments he noticed Tia watching him and said with a weak smile "Your back…" Tia said "Yah, and I found Shippoe." InuYasha groaned then said "Your hurt!" She said "It's nothing, really. I just fought a demon to save Shippoe." InuYasha started to get angry and said "Why did you have to save that brat?" Tia then got really mad at InuYasha and said "Because Shippoe's my friend and he would have lost something more valuable than your sword… his life." Tia turned and stormed off with no more to say to her father. Right when Tia came back from the sachet tree, Kagome woke up and started to walk around. InuYasha made sure she was in his site all the time because he blamed himself for Kagome's misfortune.

After Kagome was well enough to travel, they started looking for Niraku and what was left of the Shicone jewel. Tia trained every night so she could be as strong as Kagome and InuYasha put together. She also developed some of her own skills as well, such as the Blood Seacker. The Blood Seacker, is when Tia puts two fingers to the blade till blood comes out and lets it drip down. Then cuts her enemy, once her blood and her opponent's mixes she can control their whole body.

After a few days rest at a village, they went back on their search for Niraku, the jewel, and the shard.

Mean while at Niraku's hideout… he says "Damn! To fuse the shard of the jewel in, I need the demonic and spiritual powers!" Hawkudoshi said "Niraku, I have a very interesting piece of information that you might want to know of." Niraku said "Hmm, I would like to hear this." Hawhudoshi continues "I heard that InuYasha had a child and married the strange priestess. And that the child has both demonic and spiritual powers." Niraku said "I'll send Kagura to see if the roomer is true. Kagura, I have a job for you." Kagura did as she was told and went out to find if what Hawhudoshi said was true.

On her way she starts to complain. Kagura says, "I can't believe Niraku wants me to check on a measly roomer about InuYasha." The minute she looks down she sees InuYasha and everyone. She went lower to get a better look. Then Kagura said "That girl there in the black has a remarkable resemblance of the half bread and the priestess."

Then she heard Tia call Kagome mom and flew away to tell Niraku. Kagura said "What Hawhudoshi said is true." Niraku said "This is becoming very interesting. Hawhudoshi, take Kagura and watch over them, they might prove as of some use to me."

Back with the others Tia was still training really hard and the asks InuYasha, "Hey Dad?, can we have a bit of a duel?" InuYasha said "What? You must be nuts!" Tia said "But I want to know how well I can fight. If I can beat you that means that I'm pretty strong." He added "Fine, but as soon as one of us is on the ground the fight is over." Tia said "Deal." Then gave him a big smile. Then the duel began…

Tia didn't tell InuYasha about the hidden sword it her staff. Which was a surprise to InuYasha. So when he swung his sword at her she was able to block it really fast so he wouldn't see it till the end.

Kagome was watching the duel so if it got too rough she could stop it. Tia dogged the first few attacks, then hit him on top of the head with her staff. Tia said "Here I come!" She came in fast and strong. InuYasha swung at her. Tia jumped and ran up the blade to get in range then hits him on the top of the head again. He said "Ow! How did you…!" Tia just smiled and came in for another attack, but this time he was ready for her.

After awhile Mirochu and Songo came. Mirochu said "InuYasha!, Tia!, stop this senseless fighting!" Kagome said "Oh, Songo, Mirochu your back." Songo said "Yes, we're back and we brought some gifts for everyone." Mirochu asked "Why are InuYasha and Tia fighting?" Kagome answers "They're not fighting, their having a duel." Songo sat down and asked "What are they having a duel for?" Kagome answered "Tia asked InuYasha for a duel because she wants to see how well she could do against a tough opponent." Mirochu commented "She is doing rather well. How long have they been fighting?" She answered "For about two hours now." Songo looked at her with disbelieve and said "And she's kept up that pace for two hours?" Kagome nodded and said "Mhm. Yah, but she's not the one I'm worried about. InuYasha is…" Songo said "Why InuYasha?" Mirochu answered for her. He said "Because InuYasha isn't using his full strength. And He's afraid the if he dose that Tia might get hurt." At that moment the duel ended with a sword at each other's throat.

Then Kagome noticed that Tia's right arm was bleeding. It must have been reopened while she was fighting. She said "Tia! Your arm is bleeding!" Tia looked at her arm then put her sword into the ground so she wouldn't have to hold it. Kagome said "Stay right there! I'll get the first aid kit!" Tia said " No, it's all right I have it under control and there's something I want to show every one. And Mom! Can you please get Kiaday? So she can see my new skill." She nodded and went to go get Kiaday. When they came out, she began to manipulate the blood back into her wound to where it healed it self. Kiaday said "Oh-my! That skill hasn't been seen in over 1000 years! It was done by a half demon that possessed demonic and spiritual powers!"

InuYasha asked "You almost killed Seshomero with that technique didn't you?" Tia said "Yes, I almost did, till you told me to stop. Why was he trying to kill you anyway?" InuYasha didn't say anything. So Kagome said "Seshomero hates your father because he's his half demon half little brother." Tia said "N-no! I won't believe that! He is not my uncle! I won't!" Then she started to run off when Kagome said "Tia, where are you going?" Tia said in a hateful tone, "To find my uncle…"

Tia said "I've got to find Seshomero!" Tia sniffed the air for a while then she found his sent. She said "I've found his sent, but it smells like he has two other demons and a human with him. He must of smelled me by now, that's why it so hard to find him." She jumped for tree top, to tree top till she finally found him. She saw the two demons, Ah-UN and Jawken and the human girl, Rin. Tia said as she came down from a tree. "No need to put out your sword, Seshomero. I came to talk." Seshomero said "Why would I talk to a miserable half bread like you." Tia said "Fine you don't have to talk at all. I'll just say what I've come to say then be on my way. And this information is from my own accord, not Niraku's." Tia paused for a moment then continued, "InuYasha has married and has a child. So if you understand what I'm telling you, then I shall leave it to you to figure out the child's name. Good evening to you." Tia turned and started to walk away when Jawken declared, "How dare you leave with out telling my Lord the child's name!" Seshomero said "Jawken…" He said "Yes, Lord Seshomero?" Seshomero said "Leave…" Jawken said "Yes my Lord, Come Rin!" Rin said "Yes, Master Jawken."

After they left Seshomero said "You're the half bread's daughter…" Tia smiled, took a bow and said "You were able to smell my genetic sent, even through the small barrier I put up." Seshomero asked "What is your name?" Tia said "My name is Tia, guardian of the Bone Eater's Well and Hicaroshi Shrine." He said "Your nothing more then another half bread…" Tia said "I may be half demon, but I have the power to defeat Niraku." Then they turned their backs to each other and walked away.

When Tia got back home she apologized to everyone. She said "I'm sorry everyone, for being so rude earlier." Kagome said "Don't worry about it." Mirochu said "You should go and pack, Tia. We'll be leaving soon." Tia said "Okay." She went to her room and in twenty minutes she came out with a small navy blue pouch on here waist. Songo asked "Tia, what's in that pouch on your waist?" Tia answered "Oh, this? Just some berries, beef jerky, some tea and healing herbs." Mirochu said "You must of spent a long time gathering those herbs." Tia said "Mhm."


	5. Adoption notice

Anouncment

I'm sorry my readers but i have just lost my drive to continue this story. There for it shall be up for adoption. All that i ask is to let me know so i could see how you dipic the story should go.


	6. Notice

To all of my readers and followers. I regret to inform you that I will no longer be on Fanfiction.

I have grown tired of the Adims, deleting my stories and not giving my notice ahead of time.

I will slowly be moving my stories from this account, to Archiveofourown.

If you are still intrested in my stories, search for Xireana_Prime, that is me and I will eventally update and fix my older stories. I will be Puting theses stories up in the next few days.

My apologizes,

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
